


A Wholesome Winter Date with Donghyuck

by hyucksnose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksnose/pseuds/hyucksnose
Summary: You and your boyfriend Donghyuck set out on a late night trip to admire the fresh layer of snow that just settled on your hometown.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 11





	A Wholesome Winter Date with Donghyuck

After trying to knock some of the snow off your boots you climb into his familiar small car. Even in the cold seat, the sweatshirt Hyuck lent you is keeping you warm. Your boyfriend gets in beside you, his maroon sweater falling softly over his shoulders. He flashes a warm smile over at you before turning around to backout of the driveway. You can’t help but smile back at him and admire how his messy hair is finally getting long enough for more of the curl to show. You love it that way. 

Backing out of the driveway a thin layer of snow crunches under the tires. You fiddle with the radio to turn on the winter playlist the two of you made. As the heat slowly starts to kick on in the car, the air freshener begins to tint the air with the warm smell of cinnamon. After getting the music to play you settle into your seat by slightly curling up and leaning a little closer to Donghyuck. 

As he begins to make his way down the snowy street, Hyuck finds your left hand, and guides it to rest along with his over your leg, gently tracing circles with his thumb on the back of your hand. Hyuck’s presence alone was enough to warm you up even in this weather. Just the touch of his hand felt like home. You sit in the comfortable silence, only filled with the soft sound of Donghyuck, and sometimes you, humming sweetly along to the music. The smell of cinnamon grows as you pass more glowing lights that make the snow beneath it glitter.


End file.
